Año 24 de la Tercera Luna
by AlmaVieja
Summary: En el año 24 de la Tercera Luna, una joven Sangre Vieja se entrena para convertirse en Magia. Un hermano menor busca la forma de no sentirse tan patético. Un joven Caballero de los Pueblos es recibido de vuelta en casa. Y una guerrera en entrenamiento pone a sus enemigos en su lugar. [Sidestory to MiSeDra]


**Notas:** _¡Hola! Esta es una historia que no debe leerse a menos que hayan leído Mi Señor de los Dragones antes. Este es un pequeño vistazo a la vida de algunos de los personajes un año antes de que la historia de MiSeDra comience. Algo que hice porque quería escribir algo nuevo de MiSeDra pero sigo bloqueada en relación con la historia principal :c y bueno, me permitió explorar algunos detalles que probablemente no podrían incluirse en la historia principal. So. Ojalá les guste.  
_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **AÑO 24 DE LA TERCERA LUNA  
**

* * *

 **I: La Sangre Vieja**

 _Extracto de "Historia de las Runas" de Agrippa.  
Página 6, párrafos 2, 3 y 4  
"El poder de los Magias proviene de sus Runas. Por ello es que los Magias dedican su vida entera a fomentar una relación con sus Runas, optando muchos de ellos por intercambiar el culto a las Divinidades por el culto a las Runas.  
Las Runas son un lenguaje, y asimismo son protectoras. Están vivas y ellas deciden a quienes prestarles su fuerza. En cierto modo, las Runas son parecidas a las Divinidades, y hay quienes dicen que, en realidad, las Runas son una forma de tener una relación más íntima y poderosa con las Divinidades. De hecho, muchas Runas poseen nombres en extremo parecidos a los nombres de los Conceptos de las Divinidades.  
Dicen que el primer Rey de Drom fue quien heredó el lenguaje de las Runas a la gente del reino"._

* * *

 _Fare. Mare. Dontia. Caligira. Fia. Deia. Onom. Faver._

—Estas son mis Runas favoritas —indica la joven Magia frente al pizarrón, señalando los nombres con un bastoncillo de madera. Después, eleva un brazo y se baja la manga de la túnica, mostrándoles a todas sus estudiantes las runas en color dorado que cubren su piel. Éstas van desde la muñeca hasta el codo, dibujada una encima de la otra en una tinta especial de larga duración—. Fare, del Viento; Mare, de las Aguas; Dontia, de la Serenidad; Caligira, de la Incorporeidad; Fia, de la Luz Matutina; Deia, del Rocío; Onom, de los Susurros; y Faver, de los Colores de las Flores. A estas Runas las he hecho mías, porque las he tallado una y otra vez sobre mi piel, las he llamado todos los días y las he amado. Mientras más cercanas sean ustedes a sus Runas, más poder les darán ellas. Pero descuídenlas, u oféndanlas, y rápidamente perderán ese poder. Las Runas se irán y las abandonarán.

Ochaco observa a sus niñas, futuras Magias de la Medianoche que apenas comienzan con su educación. La mayoría tiene apenas unos diez años y la miran con grandes ojos, procediendo después a hacer apuntes rápidos sobre sus libretas. Ella sonríe y prosigue con la explicación.

Ochaco no es una Magia de la Medianoche oficialmente aún. Igual que sus alumnas, es una Magia en entrenamiento, pero ella se encuentra en su último año. Parte de las labores de ese último año consiste en empezar a dar lecciones a las nuevas aprendices. Cuando termine la clase sobre Runas se irá probablemente a ordeñar a una de las vacas del establo, mientras que Tsuyu tomará su lugar, empezando con la primera clase sobre Desarrollo del Cuerpo Físico. La Maestra de la Medianoche, la fundadora de la escuela, dice que mientras más apto sea el cuerpo que se le entrega a las Runas, más contentas estarán éstas, y más poder prestarán. La Maestra, en lo particular, domina ciento doce Runas en total, un número completamente impresionante se lo mire por donde se lo mire, tomando en cuenta que el Magia promedio llega a dominar alrededor de cincuenta tras una vida entera de entrenamiento. Las Magias de la Medianoche son consideradas poderosas porque se gradúan dominando ya nueve. Ocho son elegidas por cada joven Magia, y la novena es entregada por la Maestra el día de su graduación.

La Maestra de la Medianoche es muy estricta con relación a las estudiantes que admite en su escuela y más aún con las que permite que lleguen hasta el final de su instrucción. Si alguna vez percibe que una de sus Magias podría terminar yéndose por el mal camino, corta el problema de raíz sellándola para que no pueda usar Runas nunca más. Aunque, por fortuna, son muy pocas las veces en las que realmente ha tenido que llegar hasta ese extremo. De hecho, de aquellas Magias a quienes alguna vez ha sellado, tan sólo quedan vivas un par.

La Maestra de la Medianoche es una Sombra que ha vivido más años de los que cualquiera se atreve a contar. Sin embargo, su apariencia probablemente jamás corresponde a su edad real. Siempre cambia, dependiendo de su humor, y más de una vez les ha hecho a sus chicas la broma de aparecerse ante ellas como una niña pequeña y sumamente caprichosa.

Siempre se ríe sola cuando recuerda esos eventos en las comidas "familiares", mientras que las chicas afectadas suelen ver a su profesora con los labios fruncidos o girando los ojos.

Sin embargo, con todo, no hay una sola de ellas que no adore a su Maestra.

Ochaco está ya en su quinto año, lo que significa que pronto saldrá en su misión de graduación. Dicha misión consiste en desarrollar un proyecto individual asignado por la Maestra. Sólo una vez que dicho proyecto sea finalizado y aprobado por la líder, la Magia finalmente recibirá su mención como Magia de la Medianoche, así como el permiso de tatuarse sus nueve Runas.

Ochaco teme un poco por su misión de graduación, porque es sabido que la Maestra es mucho más severa con las Sangre Vieja como ella. Porque los Sangre Vieja, en sus palabras, _tienen una ventaja por defecto ante el mundo y ante todos los otros Magias._

Los Sangre Vieja son aquellos que vienen de familias antiguas que han usado la misma magia por muchísimas generaciones, de modo que los descendientes nacen con la habilidad innata de dominar dicha magia, sin necesidad siquiera del uso de Runas. Además, con cada generación, la Sangre Vieja se hace más y más potente.

—Están, por ejemplo, los Todoroki, una de las familias principales de la Orden de Caballeros del Dragón —había explicado Nemuri, la Maestra, en una de sus clases sobre Sangres Viejas—. Los Todoroki han usado el poder del fuego por tanto tiempo, que ahora incluso son capaces de usar el Fuego Azul.

Las chicas habían abierto ojos y bocas con estupefacción tras escuchar aquello.

El Fuego Azul era la magia de fuego más fuerte que existía. Era una magia de dragones, pero incluso entre ellos sólo los más antiguos eran capaces de producirlo. Para los Magias, era muy difícil llegar a siquiera aspirar a dominar al Fuego Azul.

¿Y los Todoroki nacían pudiendo hacerlo?

No era de sorprender que se dedicaran a proteger a seres tan vastamente poderosos como los Señores de los Dragones.

—Y por esto es que no puedo esperar menos que grandes, _grandes_ cosas de ustedes, mis Sangres Viejas —había agregado al final la Maestra, viendo a sus chicas con una sonrisa.

Ochaco supo desde ese momento que su destino estaba sellado.

Pero ella está dispuesta a todo para llegar a ser una Magia de la Medianoche.

* * *

 **II: El hermano menor**

 _Extracto de "Los Sangre Vieja y las Magias Raras" de Maeva.  
Página 16, párrafo 1  
"Existen cinco magias de carácter supremo, las llamadas las Cinco Grandes Potestades. El poder de estas magias es tan destructivo, que no son éstas sólo peligrosas para el enemigo de quien las usa, sino también para el usuario mismo. Las Cinco Grandes Potestades son el Fuego Azul, el Trueno Violeta, el Viento Negro, el Agua Esmeralda y la Tierra de los Matices. Se sabe que sólo las criaturas antiguas, los Sangre Vieja y algunos grandes Magias son capaces de usar alguna de las Grandes Potestades"._

* * *

Shouto Torodoki observa a sus dos hermanos mayores "entrenar" desde una de las ventanas del primer piso del castillo.

Más parece que juegan de forma tonta. Si su padre estuviese presente, diferentes serían las cosas. Pero todos aprovechan para relajarse cuando Endeavor no está.

A Shouto le recorre esa leve envidia que siente siempre que ve a sus hermanos. Ahora está tan acostumbrado a ella que ya pasa casi desapercibida, como un elemento más de los que rondan en su sangre. El sol les ilumina fuerte mientras se lanzan llamas azules el uno al otro en una especie de combate ensayado que más parece un baile cuyos pasos fueron previamente acordados. Una coreografía peligrosa y mortal. Ese fuego azul es mucho más destructor que el fuego normal y quemarse con él es siempre un poco catastrófico. Eso lo saben mejor que bien los tres. A ninguno le faltan cicatrices para probarlo.

Pero Shouto no es igual a ellos.

Él no puede producir el fuego azul.

Y por eso.

 _Por eso su padre lo aborrece, aunque jamás lo dirá en voz alta._

Pero tampoco es que haga falta. Hace mucho que su padre dejó de entrenarlo personalmente, mientras que con sus hermanos mayores todavía lo hace de vez en cuando. Es como si hubiese perdido toda fe en él, como si no esperara ya mucho de su persona y tan sólo se asegurara de seguirlo manteniendo y cuidando porque es su hijo y Enji Todoroki no puede permitir que ninguno de sus hijos caiga en la desgracia y la miseria.

Sólo por eso.

Pero sí, cuando ve al fuego azul ser disparado en distintas direcciones, se siente inferior y patético y siente esa envidia inevitable. Es ese complejo de inferioridad el que le ha alejado vastamente de su hermano mayor, Dina. Mita aún hace el intento por mantener una relación fraternal con él, igual que Fuyumi que, como única mujer de los cuatro hermanos, intenta fungir como una unión, como una cuidadora y también un poco como una madre sustituta. Porque es cierto que la madre que ellos tienen hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser madre, así como dejó de ser cualquier otra cosa. Encerrada en un salón del castillo, pintando imágenes sin sentido sobre lienzos que Enji provee incansablemente… es como un cascarón vacío que intenta no terminar de romperse.

Shouto decide salir. Afuera el césped baila casi al son de sus hermanos. Es a casi un kilómetro que empieza a elevarse el bosque frío. El cielo está claro y despejado. Shouto oye pasos repentinos detrás de él, antes de llegar a los otros dos, y se voltea. Es Fuyumi. Ella le sonríe.

—Es hora de comer —informa, y luego lanza una mirada a Dina y a Mita—. ¡Eh, chicos, vamos a comer todos juntos! —lleva una amplia bandeja en las manos con una jarra encima, vasos y canastas con panes. Detrás de ella, un sirviente carga en una mano una olla cerrada y en la otra equilibra una bandeja más, sobre la que hay platones hondos y botecitos de aderezos.

Los dos menores se reúnen con los dos mayores bajo la sombra de un árbol grande. No es la primera vez que se encuentran ahí para almorzar. No es la primera vez que Fuyumi orquesta estos intentos por pretender que son una familia por lo menos un poquito normal.

Mita y Dina sudan copiosamente. No llevan camisas y sus diversas cicatrices se calcinan bajo el sol, reptando indiferentes sobre sus pieles blancas. Fuyumi sirve jugo para todos mientras el sirviente pone caldo en cada uno de los platones. Está lleno de verduras y carne. Cada uno recibe un plato y un vaso y las canastas de pan y los aderezos se ponen en el centro para quien quiera. El sirviente se retira. Volverá en media hora para recoger todo. Los hermanos se contentan con recibir al viento, al sol cálido y al olor a bosque y pasto.

—¿Cuándo regresa Endeavor? —inquiere Mita algún rato después, mordisqueando una rebanada de pan que acaba de remojar en su caldo. Nunca llaman a su padre "padre". Fuyumi es la única que lo hace de vez en cuando, pero los chicos se refieren a él siempre con su nombre de caballero. Fuyumi se encoge de hombros—. ¿Por qué no has ido esta vez con él?

—Creo que no fue precisamente a reunirse con los Chisaki. Más bien se habrá ido a otra cosa.

—¿A qué? —pregunta Dina, que tiene la espalda desnuda contra el árbol y bebe jugo con avidez, sacándose pronto otro vaso. Shouto permanece callado. Siempre se siente fuera de lugar cuando hablan de su padre, sus planes y sus movimientos. Porque él, a diferencia de los mayores, no es parte de ello nunca.

Fuyumi es muy sensible a todo lo que sus hermanos piensan y sienten. Y probablemente está siempre consciente de la incomodad de Shouto con relación a esos temas, porque siempre intenta cambiarlos cuando él está presente.

—Pues yo que sé. Sabes que no me informa de todo lo que hace. Pero hablemos de otra cosa, ¿somos gente tan aburrida que no tenemos nada mejor de qué hablar que de lo que nuestro padre hace?

—Punto ahí —admite Dina, y luego sonríe de tal forma que los otros tres saben _de inmediato_ que no les va a gustar lo que va a decir a continuación—. Hablando de no ser aburridos, Mita y yo estábamos pensando en hacer una _reunión_ hoy, aprovechando que Endeavor no está. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Por fin nos harían el honor de asistir?

Fuyumi gira los ojos al tiempo que Mita se queja de que él no estaba al tanto de que estaban "pensando en hacer una reunión". Shouto permanece callado y desvía la mirada.

Él y Dina son como agua y aceite.

Es algo que saben, entienden y aceptan los dos.

Es algo que Mita y Fuyumi saben también.

—Shouto, vamos, podríamos presentarte a una muchacha bonita… un muchacho también, si quieres.

Quizá era el último intento desesperado de un hermano mayor por entenderse con su hermano menor.

Pero todos se le quedan viendo a Dina de inmediato y el ambiente se tensa.

Es definitivo que Dina es el único que diría algo semejante de forma tan indiscreta…

—Uhm. No. Gracias. Gracias por el almuerzo, Fuyumi.

Shouto se pone de pie y se aleja rápidamente de ahí, sintiendo que el corazón se le desboca.

¿Por qué Dina es tan idiota?

¿… Y por qué él tiene que ser siempre diferente a todos en _todo_?

* * *

 **III: El primer Caballero de los Pueblos de Rasaquan**

 _Extracto de "Descripción de los Centros Educativos de Marcelle" del gobierno de Drom.  
Página 12, párrafos 5 y 6  
" **iii. Escuela de Guerra.** La Escuela de Guerra de Drom está dirigida a todos aquellos jóvenes que quieran entrenarse en las artes de estrategia de batalla y combate. Ideal para aquellos que quisieran pertenecer en un futuro a la milicia o dedicarse a servicios de protección de individuos, vigilancia de bienes y otras labores de seguridad. Se debe pasar por pruebas estrictas para ingresar a este centro educativo. La Escuela de Guerra NO entrena mercenarios.  
 **iv. Colegio de Caballeros**. El Colegio de Caballeros está dirigido a los jóvenes que desean formar parte de las Fuerzas Reales del reino. Los requisitos y pruebas de ingreso piden de los aspirantes los más altos estándares de desempeño y perfiles impecables. Sólo los mejores individuos serán admitidos dentro del Colegio de Caballeros. La educación consiste en dos años de entrenamiento intensivo, y todo aquel que se gradúe tiene acceso automático a los exámenes de certificación de caballeros en Farinha"._

* * *

Cuando Tenya arriba finalmente a Rasaquan después de más de dos años lejos, siente a su pecho hincharse de muchas cosas. Orgullo, emoción, nostalgia. Su mirada divisa las olas de piedra que abrazan a la ciudad y sus ojos casi se llenan de lágrimas.

Se siente extremadamente feliz.

Finalmente se ha convertido en un Caballero de los Pueblos. Finalmente tiene la habilidad, el conocimiento y la autoridad para proteger a la gente de su reino. Le ha costado muchísimo, pero lo ha hecho. La fe que su hermano y sus padres pusieron en él no fue en vano.

Sabe que muchas cosas han pasado en el tiempo que ha estado fuera. Tensei y él mantuvieron el contacto por medio de cartas siempre. Tenya no podía venir porque el internado de Marselle era severamente estricto y, como muestra de verdadero compromiso, exigía a todos sus discípulos permanecer en él durante todo el tiempo de entrenamiento. Debían dejar sus vidas pasadas de lado. Olvidarse de que las tenían. Enfocarse únicamente en entrenarse para convertirse en los mejores caballeros posibles.

Cuando su preparación en Marselle terminó, viajó a Farinha para ser examinado por miembros de las Fuerzas Reales. Tras pasar todas las pruebas impuestas, finalmente fue condecorado legalmente como Caballero de los Pueblos. Se le asignó una región para vigilar, se le dio una armadura y se le capacitó para fungir en su labor.

Ahora, tiene sólo unos cuantos días libres antes de empezar oficialmente con sus nuevas responsabilidades. Siempre se otorgan esos días a los nuevos Caballeros de los Pueblos para que puedan por fin visitar a la familia a la que llevan tanto tiempo sin ver. Así que, cuando Tenya se planta ante Rasaquan, con su armadura centelleando tenuemente bajo las luces que se esconden tras las montañas y una bolsa pequeña al hombro en la que lleva sus pocas pertenencias (una de las lecciones como caballero era aprender a vivir con poco y no aferrarse a nada material), siente que absolutamente cada día de trabajo duro, esfuerzo, sacrificio y lucha ha valido completamente la pena.

Porque ahora él protegerá a esta ciudad que ama. Él velará por esta gente tranquila. Y quien sabe cuántas cosas le esperen ahí en el sur, entre las Criaturas del Agua y la Gente del Bosque. La emoción que siente es desbordante. Ahora sólo quiere llegar a casa y contarle todo a su hermano y a su – _nueva_ – cuñada. Tensei se casó en su ausencia y ahora él y su mujer están a cargo de la panadería que, cuando él se fue, todavía era administrada por sus padres.

Sabe que en dos años mil cosas cambian, pero Tensei le ha mantenido tan al tanto de todo que las novedades no le sorprenden demasiado. No se impacta cuando ve a uno de sus amigos de la infancia casado con otra de sus amigas de la infancia que ahora sostiene a un par de gemelos en brazos, ni se sorprende de ver una fuente nueva en la plaza central. Algunas cosas siguen iguales, como la orfebrería del centro y su cálido hogar. Sus padres sólo se ven un poco más viejos, Tensei luce más hombre y Kita, su cuñada, a quien conocía desde hace mucho, pues había sido amiga de Tensei antes de ser su prometida, luce ahora más radiante que nunca, como si el matrimonio le hubiese insuflado de vida.

Tenya retorna a una vida tan pacífica y magnífica que siente una nostalgia nebulosa por aquellos días que se ha perdido, pero a la vez se siente extremadamente feliz y satisfecho de saber que ha jurado ante el Rey proteger todo esto.

Cuando llega, descubre que su madre ha comprado todo para hacerle sus tres platillos favoritos en los días siguientes. Su padre ha arreglado su cuarto para que vuelva a ser un dormitorio (ya que estuvieron usándolo un tiempo como almacén), y su hermano ha organizado una celebración de bienvenida, por lo que, en la noche, toda la familia asiste a la plaza y, entre letreros que festejan su llegada, fuegos artificiales, comida y cerveza abundante, Tenya es recordado una y otra vez de por qué decidió volverse caballero.

Él es el primer Caballero de los Pueblos de Rasaquan. Hubo un par que lo intentó antes, pero siempre cedían todos al anhelo desgarrador del hogar, a las presiones terribles impuestas en el internado de entrenamiento o a las exigencias de muchos tipos que se hacían a ellos. Tenya es el primero que lo logra y, aunque los Caballeros de los Pueblos no sean vistos en general como lo mejor del mundo, Rasaquan igual se regocija en tener al primero, como si fuera un éxito de todos. Como si todos hubiesen estado ahí en esos días difíciles, como si todos hubiesen recibido las heridas que ahora marcan el cuerpo de Tenya y hubiesen soportado las palabras duras que los maestros le arrojaron. Como si todos hubiesen esperado pacientemente cada día de esos dos años, extrañando los panes de casa, las conversaciones cotidianas y los rostros familiares.

Se regocijan como si el logro fuera de todos, pero a Tenya eso no le molesta. Lleva el título de "Primer Caballero de los Pueblos de Rasaquan" con orgullo y se promete, mientras corren niños a su alrededor y uno de sus vecinos ancianos le ofrece cerveza clara, que dedicará su vida entera a honrar ese título. Que dedicará su vida entera a asegurarse de que todas y cada una de esas personas que ahora le rodean puedan celebrar siempre de esta forma.

* * *

 **IV: La Señora de los Dragones**

 _Extracto del "Libro de las Razas" de Darwae.  
Página 32, párrafos 2 y 3  
"Si bien los mares que rodean a nuestro reino son considerados por naturaleza inhabitables, ya sea por sus temperaturas extremas o por el salvajismo de sus olas durante la noche, existe una pequeña tribu de Criaturas del Agua que ha hecho de las aguas más al norte de Drom su hogar. En esta zona las olas no son tan violentas, pero el agua es extremadamente fría. Lo que ha permitido a este clan adaptarse a las condiciones inhóspitas de la zona es que han desarrollado la capacidad de pasar largos períodos fuera del agua, así como una resistencia inusual a las bajas temperaturas que predominan en esas regiones. Curiosamente, sus pieles han adquirido pigmentaciones extrañas. No se conoce el motivo, pero éste ha de estar relacionado con las condiciones de su hábitat.  
Las pequeñas aldeas de este clan son conformadas por grupos familiares grandes que se instalan en distintas playas. Ahí, los miembros de la tribu arrastran ostras titán desde el fondo del mar hasta la arena seca, donde las matan, comen su carne, entierran sus perlas en lugares secretos –tienen éstas un significado simbólico que se explicará más adelante– y luego convierten los caparazones vacíos en hogares individuales"._

* * *

—Y esta es nuestra famosa Señora de los Dragones —indica un individuo, señalando con ambas manos hacia una de las mesas largas del comedor, donde dos muchachas estaban sentadas en ese momento. La particularmente aludida, una jovencita de largo cabello negro y lacio que llevaba recogido en una coleta, hace apenas una mueca leve con los labios, viendo al grupo que se había acercado. Eran tres reclutas nuevos junto con uno de los chicos de su edad.

Frente a la de cabello negro, otra muchacha, ésta de un extraño cabello color rosa chillón y con la piel del mismo tono, se queda mirando al tipo que ha hablado con una sonrisita que, para quienes la conocen, indica _peligro._

—¿Señora de los Dragones? —pregunta uno de los reclutas nuevos, viendo al mayor. Éste sonríe, como complacido de que hubiese preguntado—. Pero yo pensaba que los Señores de los Dragones eran solamente hombres.

—Claro, bueno, es que esta no es una Señora de los Dragones _per se,_ en realidad es una Caminante de la Tierra, pero ella dice que se va a casar con un Señor de los Dragones. Es por ese motivo que ha venido a entrenarse como guerrera, ¿pueden creerlo? Si no fuera porque la Guerrera Fukukado la acogió, dudo que alguien más la hubiese tomado en serio —suelta una risotada malintencionada. Los tres chicos nuevos sonríen, como si quisieran ser parte del chiste pero no estuviesen muy seguros de entenderlo.

Y es entonces cuando la voz ácida de Mina Ashido, la chica de piel pigmentada que es, además, una de las mejores reclutas de su generación, se presenta.

—¿Sabes, Dudley? Quizá sería bueno que intentaras divertirte a costa de personas a las que realmente fueses capaz de ganarles en una batalla uno a uno, como mínimo. Si Momo fuese menos amable y quisiera romperte la boca en este momento, tardaría menos de tres latidos en hacerlo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El ahora agredido gira suavemente el rostro para ver a Ashido, portando una expresión que fácilmente pasaría como una especie de puchero infantil. Mina le sonríe alegremente. Pero su sonrisa es como la de una serpiente. Se nota a leguas que en vez de amigable es amenazante y está llena de veneno ponzoñoso.

—Me llamo Grudley… —reclama el tipo en un bisbiseo. Mina ladea la cabeza.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Bueno, no importa, creo que Dudley suena mejor, después de todo, ¿qué clase de nombre es Grudley?

Se nota como los labios y las pupilas del muchacho se tensan y luego tiemblan prácticamente de ira. Entonces, como si supiera que no es contrincante para la chica de piel entintada, se voltea nuevamente hacia Momo. Su ceño y sus labios están tan fruncidos que pareciera que en cualquier momento van a derretirse y volverse un revoltijo de piel sobre su cara. Ashido no quita la sonrisa que es en una mitad divertida y en la otra de advertencia.

—Bah, ¿quién no le ganaría a esta loca? Como si a mí me fuese a derrotar una mujer…

—¡Excelente! —Mina se levanta de golpe y aporrea las dos manos contra la madera de la mesa. Es tan repentino el movimiento y tan sonoro el ruido, que no sólo sobresalta a Momo y al grupo de chicos, sino que llama la atención de varias mesas a la redonda—. Está decidido, tendrás un duelo con Momo, ¡atención todo el mundo, Dudley aquí ha retado a Momo Yaoyorozu a un duelo de honor! ¡Quien pierda, será condenado a lavarle la ropa de entrenamiento al otro por un ciclo lunar entero!

Las risas, vítores, silbidos y burlas no se hacen esperar. Se elevan tarros de aguamiel y de jugo de calabaza y zanahoria en el aire a modo de apoyo y se golpean botas contra el suelo.

Grudley, mientras tanto, se pone a mascullar que _"ese no es su nombre"_ y Momo, por otro lado, mira a su amiga incrédula, avergonzada de toda la atención que repentinamente se ha vertido sobre ella.

Y los tres nuevos lucen bastante emocionados de que su primer día en el cuartel se torne de esa manera.

El duelo se organiza para esa misma tarde. Tanto Momo como Dud… _Grudley_ quieren sacarlo del camino cuanto antes.

Momo ni siquiera está nerviosa, porque sabe que esto será fácil. Grudley es de su generación y ella ha visto su estilo de lucha infinidad de veces. Han tenido enfrentamientos de entrenamiento en un par de ocasiones y siempre fue ella quien ganó. Empero, Momo Yaoyorozu no está dispuesta a dejar que ese tipo lave su ropa pase lo que pase (ni siquiera la de entrenamiento que es la más vieja, fea y la que peor termina oliendo). Pero sabe que, como guerrera en entrenamiento, no puede decirle que no a un duelo anunciado (Mina se ha encargado de anunciarlo, y hace un rato le ha dicho que "ya es hora de que les cierres la boca a todos esos perdedores y les enseñes quién es realmente Momo Yaoyorozu").

Momo no se considera nada demasiado especial. Pero es cierto que es buena. Su armadura, criticada por muchos por "mostrar demasiado" o por "dejar demasiados puntos vitales expuestos" le confiere una agilidad y velocidad que no cualquier guerrero posee. La diseñó en conjunto con su maestra, Emi Fukukado, una de las guerreras más respetadas de Marcelle y a quien le debe básicamente _todo._ Su familia jamás la apoyó cuando les dijo que se convertiría en guerrera para poder ser una esposa digna de un Señor de los Dragones. Así que Momo escapó de casa. Terminó sucia y hambrienta en las calles crueles de Marcelle.

Y, un día, Emi la encontró.

Desde entonces le ha dedicado cada segundo de su vida a volverse mejor. Su maestra le dio un lugar para dormir, clases básicas y pagó su acceso al examen de la Escuela de Guerra –un nombre viejo que ya no significa nada, porque en Drom ya no existen las guerras–. Desde que aprobó, Momo ha vivido en los dormitorios de la escuela. Emi pagó su primera colegiatura, pero ella ha pagado el resto, una parte haciendo trabajos de medio tiempo y otra al ser becada por sus buenas notas.

Emi es una de las institutrices de la escuela. Es súper estricta, especialmente con las mujeres. Mina la admira un montón.

Así que, plantada frente a Grudley, con la espada vertical frente a su cuerpo, el mango a la altura de su ombligo y la punta a unos centímetros de su rostro, Momo Yaoyorozu contempla a su contrincante sabiendo que va a ganarle. La luz bestial de una tarde calurosa se les impregna a los dos en la piel y alrededor de la explanada circular de entrenamiento varios de los estudiantes se han acomodado en las gradas de piedra blanca.

Hasta se han traído bocadillos.

—El enfrentamiento no durará lo suficiente como para que se coman esas cosas —escucha a Mina decir por ahí, aleatoriamente, y sonríe.

Mina se la pasa metiéndola en situaciones que, de haber podido, hubiese preferido poder evitar, pero es la amiga más fiel que tiene y una de las pocas personas que sabe que siempre estarán ahí.

 _"Estarás orgullosa de mí, Mina"._

Con ese pensamiento, Momo se lanza por fin contra su contrincante.

Grudley tarda menos de treinta latidos en ser aplastantemente derrotado.

—Se los dije —comenta Mina, mientras recibe el pago de un montonal de apuestas.


End file.
